Nueve de cada diez gatos
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: "¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos prefieren whiskas? pues yo soy ese uno que prefiere a la chica más hermosa de París, Marinette" Colección de drabbles.
1. Chat Noir

La brisa primaveral o tal vez el rechazo era el que causaba los escalofríos en su cuerpo. Dolía más que nada, quemaba más que el mismo infierno y de todas maneras se plantearía la forma de como su querida Ladybug tomará en cuenta sus sentimientos.

 _Masoquista_ , eso le dijo una vez Plagg.

-¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos prefieren whiskas? Pues yo prefiero a Ladybug- mencionó con aire meloso.

-Masoquista y ciego- decía Plagg, mientras seguía comiendo su queso.

Sí, ciego por no ver la verdad, por no ver a la verdadera muchacha, por no ver a su verdadero amor. Tan sólo era cuestión de otro rechazo para que su corazón buscará consuelo en otro lugar. Tan sólo era otro rechazo más.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces te ibas a rebajar a ser rechazado, minino? ¿Por qué no mejor buscas el amor en otra parte? Pero no, eres igual de terco que Marinette y su amor (obsesión) por Adrien. ¿Cuál de los dos era más ciego? ¿Cuál de los dos era más tonto? Nueve de cada diez gatos se rendiría al no atrapar a su presa, sin embargo tú sigues luchando, y luchando, gastando tiempo y energía.

Pero no eras el único, la azabache detrás de la mascaras estaba en la misma situación, sin embargo ella no es como tú, ella no es tan fuerte, y le duele en lo más profundo de su alma cada rechazo. Tan sólo era cuestión de que dijeras esas cortas palabras para que cayera en la absoluta depresión.

-My lady... yo... yo la amo- confeso Chat Noir, aquella noche tan oscura como el cabello de su amada.

-Lo siento Chat, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-

El gato asintió con tristeza, pero como siempre, fingió estar bien. ¿Sabes que es mejor exponer tu dolor que guardártelo? ¿Por qué no mejor buscas una persona que comparta tu dolor? Creo que esa era solución del problema. Siempre lo fue.

-Adrien... yo... t-te amo- confeso Marinette, con las pequeña esperanza en su corazón, pero la realidad la golpeo.

-Lo siento Marinette, yo no te veo más que una amiga- el rubio se marchó rápidamente, quizá por cobarde o porque realmente no quería ver el dolor de su amiga. Pero él no era sordo. Nunca lo fue, y los sollozos de Marinette le dolieron hasta el alma.

Si tan sólo la pudiera ayudar, si tan sólo sonriera una vez más. Esos fueron tus pensamientos, demasiado caballero para el gusto de todos, siempre ocultando tu dolor para que los demás fueron felices, sacrificando tu felicidad por los otros. Sin embargo Marinette se lo merecía, se merecía que fingieras una vez más que todo estuviera bien y que la apoyaras, quizás de esa forma también lograrás sanar tu corazón roto.

* * *

Las horas desaparecen con el color del cielo. La oscuridad inminente frente a las luces de París hacía de tu paseo más ameno ¿no es así, minino? Pero la culpa no te dejaba tranquilo, tu consciencia te hacía mártir de la situación, de que la sonrisa de Marinette se haya desvanecido junto al calor del verano, que al parecer se estaba volviendo fría, como el invierno.

Pero no es tu culpa, ni de nadie. La culpa es de uno por caer enamorado, y caer profundamente ante aquel abismo de locura. Aunque el remordimiento siempre estará contigo, susurrando en tu oído y no era Plagg exigiendo su queso. Los copos de nieve comenzaba a caer y todo el paisaje se volvía inhóspito. ¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos detestan el frío? Pero tú no, tú no eras así. Con desesperación deseabas llegar a la casa de la muchacha, que te recibiera con aquella sonrisa cálida. Que tan sólo volviera ser la chica que te encantaba. Que tan sólo te diera cinco minutos para que la hicieras feliz.

-My princess-

-Eres un gato tonto, no debes salir con este clima-.

Era tan sólo que abriera su ventana y la hicieras feliz, que fueran felices.

* * *

¿Cuántas noches llevabas frecuentando aquella casa? Muchas, tantas que tanto tú como ella perdieron la cuenta. Sin embargo tu corazón se sentía pleno, el que ella volviera ser la misma. Sabías que ya no era necesario volver, todo se había solucionado. Pero algo te lo impedía. ¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos son traicioneros? Sólo velan por su seguridad, pero tú no eras así. Eras fiel, y un tonto. Porque estabas volviendo a cometer el error. Estaban cayendo sobre aquel abismo adictivo. Aquel círculo vicioso del cual nunca podrían salir, no importa si fuera Adrien o Chat Noir, volvías entregar tu corazón y sin más vuelves caer en las manos de Marinette, claramente sin tu conocimiento.

* * *

Dolor, dolor en tu corazón, dolor en su corazón. Había dolor en el mundo. Ladybug había desaparecido, nadie sabía el por qué, tu no sabías que había sucedido. Si bien ya no era tu amor, tú más que nadie sabía que un clavo no saca a otro clavo y Marinette no era un objeto de uso. ¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos se marchan cuando sus dueños mueren? Ella no lo estaba ni tampoco era tu dueña, pero como ya te lo había dicho, eras fiel y tonto. Y la preocupación caló hasta tus huesos.

-Quizás necesita tiempo- mencionó su nueva azabache favorita.

-Créeme que el tiempo no se recupera My princess- dijiste antes de marchar. Volviendo a cometer un error.

* * *

¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos poseen una gran vista? Pero eres todo un fenómeno minino, eres más ciego que humano en oscuridad. No logras ver ni entender el dolor de Marinette, pero es que no hay ser más torpes que ustedes dos. Que viven lastimándose.

Ella se encuentra renuente de abrirte la ventana y tú estás empecinado en querer entrar, de querer estar a su lado, de que no te abandoné. Tienes miedo finalmente, gatito. Tienes miedo de perderla.

-Marinette, por favor, déjame pasar-

-Vete, Chat-

-No, hasta que me expliques que te sucede-

-Ladybug, eso es lo que sucede-.

Fue un golpe en tu corazón, que ese nombre saliera de sus labios. La habías traicionado y ella era una ciega. Nunca podrían avanzar en su relación.

* * *

¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos son territoriales? Y tú eres el líder de ellos. Te hierve la sangre verla sonreír, pero el problema es que no eres tú la causa de esa encantadora sonrisa. Y eso te daba una rabia, sin embargo te mantienes sereno, con calma. No era culpa de aquel muchacho de cabello rojo, o quizás sí.

-Amigo, deja de matar con la mirada al pobre Nathanael-.

Fuiste descubierto en pleno proceso, y con cierta vergüenza tuviste que dejar de ver aquella escena. Ya le reclamarías, tan sólo debías esperar que la luna saliera en pleno cielo estrellado.

* * *

¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos detestan los dulces? Pero tú eres uno de aquellos que era su fantasía, y nunca dejarías tu gusto prohibido por aquel alimento. Y todo gracias a que la muchacha que te había robado el corazón.

Pero tenías un problema, un gran problema, el dulce te recordaba a ella y ella no te quería ver. Tus intentos de acercarte fueron nulos, y el tiempo se agota, al igual que la confianza y con ello el amor ¿Qué piensas hacer minino?

* * *

Extraño, demasiado extraño para tu gusto. Ahora eras tú el que huía, Ladybug había vuelto, pero tú no te molestaste en preguntar el porqué de su ausencia, no le dijiste nada.

Porque gracias a ella, la relación que tenías con Marinette se había arruinado, pero no era su culpa, si no que era tuya. ¿Pero sabías que los gatos son orgullosos? Y era el orgullo de no querer admitir que eras un patán y ser el hombre más vil de la tierra.

La dejaste ir, como ella no te quiso ver. El amor decayó, desapareció, pero sigues en su busca, quizás te deberían dar un premio por perseverancia. Espero que eso te sirva minino.

* * *

¿Qué le sucedía a Marinette?, como Adrien siempre te preguntabas que pasaba por la mente de ella, pero nunca lograste exteriorizar tus preguntas, pero ahí estabas, siendo su pañuelo de lágrimas.

Lloraba desconsoladamente por el amor de un felino, sabías que era por ti, pero tampoco tenías la culpa. Tampoco era de ella, ¿la lastimarías más si la consolabas de esa forma? La estabas engañando, pero ella también lo hacía.

No sé si el destino les hacía esta clase de jugarreta o de verdad se lo merecían, tanto dolor por un simple amor. ¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos sienten el peligro? Pues al parecer tu no. Y no sabes que la calma viene antes de la tormenta.

* * *

¿Decepción? ¿Bipolaridad? ¿En serio era amor? tu mente y corazón se encontraba en una batalla. Te sentías traicionado aunque a su vez te sentías como el traidor. Ambos se lastimaron, pero ¿Quién dañó más? ¿ella o tu?

¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos sobrevive a caídas de altas alturas? Pero tu no, tu continuabas ahí, contra el pavimento, con las gotas de lluvia envolviendo tu cuerpo y perdiéndose con tu sangre , pensando sobre tu vida, de tu vida con ella. Duele, ¿No? Que siempre la tuviste cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. ¿Valía la pena seguir luchado, si ella en un momento de la vida te rechazo?

Tiempo, demasiado tiempo para superarlo, porque te acabas de enterar que Marinette es LadyBug.

Aunque deberías tener demasiada suerte gatito, porque la sangre es limitada y tu conciencia también. Tu vida no sobrevive a caídas de grandes alturas, después de todo, no eres un gato.


	2. Marinette

Te dolía el rechazo y tus lágrimas mirando aquellas fotos de tu querido rubio te dolía aún más. Sabías que lo innegable tenía que suceder, de alguna u otra forma tenía que suceder.

Rechazada por Adrien Agreste.

Te preguntabas si así se sentía Chat Noir, tan miserable como tú, pequeña mariquita.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y el frío acompaño a París aquella noche. Te disponías a dormir, pero no sabías la grata sorpresa que te esperaba en tu ventana.

-My princess~- reconociste esa voz, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? No hace mucho la culpa te estaba molestando.

-gato tonto, no debes salir con este clima-.

Tú sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos detestaban el frío, pero sabías que felino amigo era especial. Especial por compartir un poco de felicidad contigo.

* * *

Marinette, Marinette, Marinette... te estabas acostumbrando a sus visitas inesperadas a mitad de la noche. Su compañía te hacía sentir inexplicablemente feliz, sabía que tú corazón no debía latir de aquella manera, sabías que no debías caer a aquel abismo desconocido. Porque tenías miedo de volverte a enamorar. Tú sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos eran traicioneros, pero tu querido felino era distinto, totalmente distinto. Era tan fiel que te daba rabia contigo misma, lo estabas volviendo a enamorar, ¿lo harías sufrir de la misma manera otra vez? No querías y tampoco pensabas hacerlo, porque sabías que Chat Noir era el correcto.

* * *

¿Era normal odiar una contraparte tuya? Al parecer no. Por más que tu kwami te dijera que eras ambas, muy en el fondo sabías que era una vil mentira. Y te tenías envidia a ti misma, porque tus ojos no querían ver que Chat Noir si te miraba a ti, a la chica que aspiraba ser una diseñadora y no la súper heroína.

No podías desaparecer de un día para otro, pero LadyBug sí. Si ella no estuviera, quizás serías más feliz. Pero cometiste un error, porque estabas colocando a prueba a un corazón que recién estaba recuperándose. Era cruel, bastante cruel.

Tú sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos se morían sin su dueña. No obstante, no deseabas que aquel chico se preocupara por ella, sino que por ti.

-Quizás necesita tiempo- le dijiste, al verlo tan meditabundo, sin sus chistes horribles.

-Créeme que el tiempo no se recupera My princess- te mencionó, antes de que rompiera tu corazón, se marchó, la prefirió a ella antes que a ti.

* * *

Te encerraste en tu habitación, comenzaste a ser la misma Marinette que fue rechazada por Adrien Agreste, pero no sabías porque este dolor era peor, te consumía por completo, sentías como tu vida se esfumaba con cada lágrima derramada. Sin embargo era comprensible, ser rechazada dos veces en un corto tiempo era un golpe bajo.

Pero mi querida azabache, déjame decirte que también eres culpable, porque te tienes miedo a ti misma. Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos tenía una gran visión, pero aquel gatito era ciego, ciego por no ver el daño que te estaba causando, que les estaba causando.

Y te volvías a tapar tus oídos, el constante golpe en tu ventana te perturba. Tu corazón te dice que abras la ventana, pero el cerebro y la razón te decían otra cosa.

-Marinette, por favor, déjame pasar- lo escuchaste decir. Cerraste tus ojos más fuerte.

-Vete, Chat- que se fuera antes de que te arrepintieras.

-No, hasta que me expliques que te sucede-

-Ladybug, eso es lo que sucede- dijiste con un odio profundo a ese nombre. Pero odiaste más que él se fuera sin más.

* * *

Antes pensabas en las horribles clases, en las pruebas que te hacían sufrir, en lo terrible que era encontrarse con Adrien, lo único que te daba ánimos para asistir era tus amigos, tus compañeros. Bueno, excepto Chloé.

Al llegar, viste como cierto pelirrojo se encontraba dibujando con una dedicación impresionante. Él al verte acercarte se sonrojo, al mismo tono de su cabello.

-Me gusta mucho tu dibujo- lo halagabas tal como se lo debía.

-¡Ma-Marinette... gracias!- te gritó de manera avergonzada. Provocando una verdadera sonrisa dentro de tus tormentos. Sin embargo sentías una mirada llena de odio, pensando que se trataba de Chloé.

-Amigo, deja de matar con la mirada al pobre Nathanael- escuchaste decir a Nino.

Tus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de escuchar que se trataba de Adrien ¿qué le sucedía? Sabías que los gatos eran demasiado territoriales, pero él no era aquel felino. Y tu corazón volvía recordar a Chat Noir.

* * *

Eras demasiado cruel pequeña Marinette, lo hacías sufrir, pero tampoco querías que se rindiera. ¿Quién te entiende? El pobre felino vino tantas veces como tú lo habías rechazado. Después de un tiempo te hiciste la idea que ambos no debían estar juntos, quizás el destino les deparaba una vida separados. Pero... lo amabas tanto, que podrías ser mil veces la egoísta.

Tu sabías que los gatos detestaban los dulces, pero el felino era tan especial y sabías que el vendría siempre en busca de tu compañía. Cuando tu corazón se ablandara, la ventana se abriría.

* * *

París necesitaba a LadyBug, así que sin más remedio decidiste volver. Pero te sentías extraña, Chat Noir ni siquiera se dignó a preguntar el porqué de tu ausencia. No obstante, el alivio llegó a tu cuerpo, al parecer ese gusto falso por aquella muchacha que no era se había ido. Quizás, tal vez debías volver hablar con él.

Lo amabas demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Sin embargo Marinette, el tiempo crea distancias irreparables, terminando de matar lo que alguna vez pudo haber existido entre los dos. El destino cruel de los amantes irónicos.

* * *

Lo había perdido, sinceramente lo habías perdido. Todo se había acabado, pero no era tu culpa Marinette.

Tu estado anímico iba de mal en peor y en receso estallaste en llanto, sentías como cada parte de tu corazón se quebraba y Adrien estaba ahí para consolarte.

Chat Noir al parecer ya no te amaba más y te sentías totalmente culpable. Querías volver a tenerlo entre tus brazos y decirle que lo amarías por siempre, porque se había dado cuenta que amaba a la chica tras la máscara. Tu sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos sienten el peligro, pero ese gato no ve el peligro de sus vidas, que si ambos no están juntos no son nada, que si son separados terminarán matándose. Triste y cruel destino de los héroes como ustedes.

* * *

Un akuma atacaba de nuevo y tú sin reparar en la presencia de cierto felino, decidiste transformarte. Aunque fue un tanto extraño toda la situación. Peleabas bajo la lluvia contra el enemigo, sola, sin él ¿en dónde estará Chat Noir? Fue algo que te cuestionaste, pero aún no tenías respuesta.

-Miraculous Ladybug- dijiste al finalizar la batalla. Cansada y totalmente herida. Dime Marinette ¿qué harías si la persona que amas se te va de las manos?

Un mal presentimiento se posó en tu corazón, el mal sabor de la boca. Las cosas malas llegan en un día determinado y que mejor día que tu cumpleaños.

-Gatito...- la sorpresa del destino se encontraba ahí, en ese callejón.

* * *

Muajajja, ¿quién pensó que este fic estaba terminado? No señores, no aún.


	3. MariChat

Los amantes infortunados se encontraban bajo la lluvia, en donde la azabache lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Acariciando las mejillas heladas de su gatito y su vista nublada. ¿Cómo la situación llegó a esto? Tenía que ser una broma, una horrible broma. Lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí, cómo si aquella acción impidiera que la vida de él se fuera.

-Vamos, minino, no me puedes dejar ahora-.

Oh, pobre Marinette, ya destransformada se encontraba dándole calor a su querido Chat Noir. Sin embargo, éste no abría sus ojos. Intentar llevarlo a hospital sería terrible, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para llevarlo, no tenía energía para ser LadyBug, su poder milagroso no haría milagros y no traía consigo el teléfono celular. Al parecer no había más remedio que dejar el tiempo.

-¿Qué haré Tikki? Yo... yo sin él- su compostura se desmoronaba ¿y qué más daba? Ella se sentía culpable de llevar la relación a algo tóxico para ambos, las lágrimas de desesperación y frustración se perdían con las gotas de lluvia y sus sollozos que parecían más bien gritos de dolor ,desde lo más profundo de su alma, como si se desgarrara internamente, rompiendo aquel tormentoso silencio.

-Ladybug- asustada y desesperada levantó la vista, en busca de aquel que pronunció su nombre.

-Maestro...- susurró, ya totalmente débil, porque eso era ella sin él, una chica débil perdida en el mundo.

Pero no estaba perdido, si el destino decidió desde un principio que estaban hecho el uno para el otro ¿cómo se atrevería separarlos ahora?

* * *

La calidez invadía tu cuerpo y el olor dulzón rozaba en tu nariz. Con desgano te levantaste y el dolor se apoderó de tu cuerpo.

-¡Chat Noir!- exaltada, buscabas al minino, lo último que venía a tu memoria era al chico de cabellos dorados, contra el pavimento y la sangre que derramaba. Las náuseas llegaron rápidamente al igual que tus lágrimas. ¿Dónde está el pequeño gatito? Con movimientos lentos te levantaste, algo perdida. No era tu casa y tampoco era la casa de alguien conocido.

-Veo que te has levantado, LadyBug- dijo el maestro Fu, que tenía aires del señor Miyagi, con una bandeja. Te dejo el refresco que traía cerca de una mesita, la cual observaste con detención. Estaba el anillo de Chat Noir.

-¿Dónde está Chat Noir?- No te gustaba la situación, ¿qué pasa si él ya no estaba más? ¿O si no podría ser más Chat Noir?

-Está bien, está descansando- aquello te tranquilo más de lo normal y soltaste un suspiro involuntario.

-Me alegro demasiado- le dijiste con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mientras ya te levantabas para ir a ver al muchacho desconocido que te había robado el corazón

-No tan pronto LadyBug, me temo que primero tendrán que distanciarse como es debido- te dijo de la nada. Frunciste tu ceño, la idea no era tu gusto.

-¿Qué?-

-Ustedes ya se han lastimado lo suficiente, tienen que distanciarse. Marinette, debes separarte de Chat Noir, hasta que ambos corazones estén puros, libres de dolor y sentimientos de odio. Porque puede llegar a pasar otro problema y Hawk Moth puede tener posesión de los Miraculous. Confió en tu decisión, Marinette-

Debías pensarlo seriamente Marinette, porque el amor no es algo a la ligera, no puedes enamorarte de tan sólo una parte, no puedes amarlo porque tan sólo fue él quien te ayudo a superar a Adrien, deben amarse de a poco, conociéndose lentamente y profundamente, hasta que ambos tengan el valor de decir quiénes son y no tener estos problemas de la vida. Porque ambos deben enamorarse de verdad y con sinceridad.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ambos habían pronunciados sus nombres? Marinette sabía que el maestro Fu tenía razón, tenían que tomar distancia si querían que las cosas salieran bien, pero nunca se dijo que Adrien estaba escuchando toda la conversación mientras apretaba sus puños, impotente de no poder impedir el rumbo de sus vidas, porque después de todo, él sabía que aquel hombre tenía razón. ¿Y qué más podía hacer? A veces dejar el tiempo fluir no era tan malo, porque tomas conciencia de los pequeños detalles que los fueron uniendo, los pequeños detalles que lo hicieron enamorarse del otro.

Quizás, el maestro les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para volver a comenzar todo de nuevo, en donde ambos fueran sinceros. Porque Chat Noir sabía que si su amor era verdadero también sería perecedero. Tal vez no se verían hoy, ni mañana, ni siquiera en un año. Pero esa sería la oportunidad para que ambos se conocieran como eran de verdad, sin temor ni mentiras, ni mascaras de por medio.

Y la pobre Marinette volvía caer en un dilema ¿Adrien o Chat Noir? Ella no había visto a su felino preferido después de aquel accidente, la cual la dejo marcada profundamente y tenía miedo de volver a lastimar a las personas que amaba, porque se sentía como un ser tóxico para todos, pero fue Adrien quien le ayudo a salir adelante, fue aquel rubio quien le abrió los ojos nuevamente e incluso la llegaba confundir ¿podría ser él el hombre detrás de la máscara? Era una incertidumbre que la carcomía, pero tenía un leve presentimiento de que debía dejar las cosas como son, una incertidumbre hasta el día que ambos confiesen lo que son.

Y ahí estabas nuevamente, esperando que la lluvia amainara para regresar a tu hogar. La dulce y descuidada Marinette había vuelto olvidar su paraguas, te sentías nostálgicas porque tantas cosas buenas como malas pasaban en los días de lluvia.

\- ¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos prefieren whiskas? pues yo soy ese uno que prefiere a la chica más hermosa de París, Marinette- dijo de repente una voz que reconociste inmediatamente. Estaba él, con su sonrisa picarona y esos ojos verdosos centelleantes de felicidad. Chat Noir te esperaba bajo un paraguas.

-Oh, Chat Noir- te lanzaste a sus brazos, en busca del tiempo perdido. Ambos se sonrieron una vez más para poder juntar sus labios por primera vez. Quizás con el tiempo se desvelarían sus misterios, pero ambos tenían la seguridad que se amaban y conocían completamente, porque aquella calidez que sentía el uno al lado del otro era única e inexplicable. Porque a veces en los días de lluvia, el amor vuelve a renacer.


End file.
